


The Light Came Down

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is alive, F/M, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, More so a drabble, a mild fix it fic, alternate series finale end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: “She doesn’t deserve the peace of knowing that I intervened for you.” The Being said, not at all annoyed, “and yes, when she finds out she is alone... she may not take it well. But that’s of no consequence.”"Well," Bellamy thought, "I would beg to differ."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138





	The Light Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is my crack, my little fix it. please enjoy.

Bellamy felt warm, sated, safe, and very much alive. As he tried to open his eyes, he realized he was seeing without having them. He was the light-- and he could see and feel and sense all of the light around him. 

_“There are those who choose the light and those who are chosen.”_

But how. How was it possible?

 _“The Light is outside time and the limitations of your former species. You were chosen,”_ the soothing voice continued, _“your vision on Etherea, it wasn’t for nothing. Your love for your people, your desire for peace and led you to your death at the hands of the person you loved and trusted most. I thought it fit to reward you for that sacrifice.”_

“Can I see her?” of all the things he could have asked, he finds himself asking for _her_. It’s more a thought than words, but The Light hears him. 

_“She is barred from transcending. So, unless you decide to lose the gift you’ve been given, no.”_

Clarke can’t be alone, not again.

 _Not_ _with her guilt._

 _“She doesn’t deserve the peace of knowing that I intervened for you.”_ The Being said, not at all annoyed, _“and yes, when she finds out she is alone, she may not take it well. But that’s of no consequence.”_

 _Well,_ Bellamy thought, _I would beg to differ._

 _“If she’s worth_ _losing your reward, your immortality, you may go.”_

Without hesitation, he made his choice.

* * *

He woke up, face down on the beach- with the distinct scent of earth engulfing him with far off memories and comforts he never thought he’d see again. as he took a deep breath, he relished it. Just as he turned over, the dog... the one from sanctum was upon him, lavishing him with attention and excitement. And only a moment later, he looked up to find Clarke staring at him, speechless. After glancing back once, she came forward, her eyes watering and her lips trembling before she swallowed her tears. 

“I- _how?_ ” she asked, almost sobbing. As he folded her arms across her chest and made herself as small as possible, “you are-- you’re him, right? Not another vision?” 

“I promise it's me, Clarke. I wanted you to know I was okay-- the light, it took me,” he said, somehow at a loss for words now that he had a mouth again. 

“But you can’t go back.” 

“I know,” he said, getting up and brushing the sand off himself. Thankfully, she didn’t recoil as he walked closer to her, “I made my choice.” 

_“I shot you,”_ she sniffed, her cheeks turning pink, as her bottom lip hid under her teeth. The guilt, it was here and very much alive. As she looked away, Bellamy ran his hand down her arm and maneuvered himself back into her line of sight. She needed to know that he meant what he said. 

_“I know._ ” 

“And?” 

“And it doesn’t matter,” he sighed, pulling her into his arms. It wasn’t like their past hugs, which had been strong and fierce. No, he was more cradling her now... she was tired, weak, broken. But at least she wasn’t alone, “I’m giving you forgiveness, and this time I’m going to make sure can’t throw it away.” 

At that, she began to sob, her hands clutching at his shirt as her knees gave out. Eventually, he found himself laying down, holding Clarke as she slept on his tear-stained shirt. He was making a concerted effort to focus on the list of things they’d need to do to build shelter, and get food. He trying very hard not to think about how Clarke was tucked into his side like a perfect puzzle piece that he’d been missing all this time.

“Did transcendence teach you to forgive the unforgivable?” she asked, sniffling a little. She was now picking at his shirt, taking a keen interest in the thread count of his blue henley. Bellamy pondered the question as he laid with his free hand under his head and stared up at the sky, “Is that why you can do this because you’re the light and I’m the darkness? And one can’t exist without the other?”

Bellamy let out a little chuckle at that. That was borderline romantic, and he knew he’d have to file that one away for later, “No,” he said, running his hand up and down her back. He enjoyed the way her breath caught, and yet she didn’t stop him, “love taught me forgiveness-- and they’re unconditional for you, it seems.” 

“Well thank you,” Clarke said, rising up and looking him in the eye, “I don’t deserve it, or you, but-” 

Whatever she’d been close to saying, it was gone. Because their lips were pressed together, and his kisses were swallowing her words and her worry. Pulling away, Bellamy smiled at her dazed expression. 

“Well, thank you... for that,” Clarke said, suddenly rather out of it as her fingers touched her lips. Silently, she laid back down, this time, her head was just above Bellamy’s heart.

As a sense of deep contentment course through him, Bellamy sat back again and teased, “Not a problem. After all, what are best friends for?” 


End file.
